


'Tis but a scratch!

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ?? what else can i tag this with, Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short, Short One Shot, Worry, i dont want to spoil it, like really short, robin is a concerned little birb, say goodbye to ur heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THE TITLE WAS A PLACEHOLDER BUT IT'S TOO FUNNY NOT TO KEEP IM SO FUCKING SORRY)</p><p>Towards the end of a battle, Chrom pushes Robin out of the way of an arrow. Robin is unharmed, and Chrom only took a small scrape as it flew by, but is still overly worried over Chrom's wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis but a scratch!

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and sad and gay and I'm sorry it's so short aaaaa
> 
> **[ok so disclaimer this is something i wrote at like 2 a.m. so apologies for how terrible it is!! it's based on an otp prompt]**

 "Hey, be careful!" Chrom scolded, pushing Robin out of the way of an arrow. He had managed to dodge it, and Frederick had taken down the archer already, but the head had grazed his shoulder as it flew past, creating a thin, jagged red line along his skin. It burned sharply as it cut, stinging and biting.

Robin, realising what had happened, exploded into a bout of fear and worry at Chrom's wound.

"You be more careful! Chrom, you shouldn't do something so reckless!" He exclaimed, dabbing at the blood with his long sleeve.

Chrom laughed, sitting down in the grass. "Robin, I'm fine. It barely touched me- Robin?"

The mage was near tears, flushed and eyebrows twisted with anxiety. "Chrom, don't you understand how dangerous that was? Oh, Gods, what if you'd died?! What if we lost you to a brigand's arrow? Our commander, our prince, o-our friend?" He looked as if he was about to cry. Eyes rimmed with red, Robin motioned for Lissa.

Something shifted in the light; the world was flickering. Was it just him?

"Gods, Chrom! N-never do that again, please! Never do anything like that ever again. You have to promise me."

Chrom stared incredulously as Lissa approached them. "I... Robin, it's just a little cut. What's wrong? You're not normally this flustered over-"

"Promise me!" Robin repeated indignantly.

Chrom looked at him carefully. Why was he so anxious? They'd both survived much worse than this.

But his scepticism faded, and he nodded. "...You're right. I promise, Robin, I won't be so reckless in the future."

He began to stand up, but something muddied his senses and forced him to his knees. Something wasn't right.

"Ch-Chrom? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Came Lissa's voice. Robin knelt down beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at them; at Robin. Their faces were distorted, lilting awkwardly toward the side. Chrom blinked- it didnt disappear. Fear began to rise in his chest, a wave reaching up to his heart and making it pound. He fought to keep his voice steady as the realisation spread through him.

"Oh, n-no. Simply feeling a little worn out, is all."

_It's much worse than that, and you know it._

Robin looked relieved. But worry still clung to his voice as he spoke, and his hand was trembling. "W-well, I'm glad you're... you're alright..."

Chrom smiled at him, reaching up to tuck a strand of Robin's hair behind his ear. He felt like screaming.

_I'm not alright. I need to say something._

But Chrom, seeing the fear behind Robin's eyes, couldn't bring himself to. So he pretended nothing was wrong, and talked and smiled until Robin relaxed. He scolded himself as the pain arced through him, hated himself as he slowly shut down.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Robin about the poison on the arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME
> 
> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn


End file.
